


Eventual

by HadleyJo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadleyJo/pseuds/HadleyJo
Summary: “I’m not mad, I know you were just as wasted as I was... I just want to know if we can move on? Maybe forget about it?” Rose sighed as her words came out.“What if I don’t want too?”She hadn’t been prepared for that question or for this change of events.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Eventual

A harsh throbbing sensation hit Rose Weasley in the temple, her lips were dry and cracked, she groaned pulling her blanket above her face. Flipping onto her stomach and putting her face onto the red silk of her pillow. It was hot and she’d slept in her make-up the previous night so all of her make-up was on her silk pillowcase. “You were in late last night Rosie.” She recognized the voice to belong to Abijail; one of her four roommates.

“Was I?” She pulled the blanket down to question her wide awake roommate who was twirling her long black hair. Rose thought it should be a crime to be so put together so early. 

“Oh yeah... like four in the morning late.” Abijail chuckle, applying her sparkly crimson lipgloss blindly. 

“Who was the bloke?” Another of her roommate piped up, this time it was Alice Longbottom, yes Neville’s daughter, who spoke as she was applying her blush to her already rosie cheeks. 

“I don’t think... I don’t remember anything.” Rose admitted a little sheepishly. 

“Well... I think it’s safe to assume it’s a Slytherin boy. Rosie... you hoe.” A laughing voice came from the far corner of the room - of course it was Natalia. Natalia liked to joke about everything, she was Fred’s girlfriend and they took their humor too far most of the time. 

“How do you know it was a Slytherin?” Rose turned as red as her auburn hair, her mouth and surrounding area slightly turning a pale green. 

“Rosie dear, look at your jumper.” She looked smug and full of herself. 

“Well hey he’s on the Quidditch team so he can’t be too bad.” Alice pointed out and she was right it was a Quidditch jumper. 

“I’m afraid to see the name...” she gulped. 

“I’ll look,” before Rose could protest Natalia was pushing her forward slightly so she could cheek the name. “Ohh Rosie...” she tsked quite loudly. 

“Oh my Merlin just tell me!” 

“Well he’s blonde-“ 

“There’s only two players on the Sytherin team who have blonde hair- Holland and Malfoy. Please tell me this is Holland’s jumper...” 

“No such luck dearie, you may want to find the guy.”

“Or avoid him completely.” Rose mumbled, her face in her hands. 

Natalie pat her on the back slightly before getting back to her morning routine. “Just talk to him you never know..” 

“Eww.” Rose pulled her knotted hair together in a bun and watched as Alice’s mouth dropped open not even bothering to close it. 

“Urm, Rose you should figure out how to conceal the marks on your neck. It looks like he tried to choke you to death....” 

Rose’s eyes turned to saucers and she scrambled to the nearest mirror, which was in front of Abijail’s bed. “Oh Goddess... I don’t remember anything... at all.” Rose felt her eyes wail up with tears at her lack of remembrance. 

She suddenly became very aware of how she felt down there, she felt nauseated at the thought that they’d done anything; let alone unprotected. A quick shower and she’d go down to the Hospital Wing for a morning after charm just in case. 

She took in the smell of her lavender shampoo, relaxing with the help of the essential oil mixture. Her mother had gotten really big on natural products and they’d even started making their own line of products, everything from pet products to self-care. She was even more excited when her mother allowed her to help with the creation in exchange for a rose symbol somewhere in the packaging. She washed out the conditioner she hadn’t even realized she’d put in already and scrubbed at her body, noticing more and more marks. She gulped when she scrubbed her neck, as she got the tiniest of flashes. 

“Weasley will you just shut up for five bloody minutes?!” 

“Make me.” The words had come out of her mouth before she knew what she was saying. 

“Don’t tempt me.”

“You don’t have the balls!” Rose laughed at him, half jokingly, half stuttering through the words. 

Somehow he’d managed to pin her against the wall, his hand around her throat, and she had no idea where they even were since they’d walked off drunkenly looking for an Albus. “I’ve had enough of your mouth, Weasley.” 

“Don’t tempt me with a good time.” It almost sounded like a whimper to her own ears.

He was becoming painfully aware of his body on her tiny frame, crushing himself into her. He was also aware of the alcohol in his body making him a little more excited than normal. He looked mischievous to Rose, like he shouldn’t be doing something. Rose could feel it, pushing onto her body - not just him but also his more prominent feature down south. He used his pointer finger and his thumb to push her face upwards towards him and their lips crashed onto the others. 

Her water was turning her skin bright red from the heat and she grimaced at herself as she stepped out and slid on joggers and a hoodie - complete with house shoes because she didn’t feel like putting on anything remotely uncomfortable. She threw her still wet hair into two braids and made her way to the Hospital Wing. 

After explaining what she was there for and verifying she was indeed of age so they didn’t have to contact her parents, for which she was thankful because the horror that would entail would be enormous, the day after spell was cast. She also had herself checked for STD’s and STI’s. When she was cleared to go she decided lunch would be the best idea, as she was hungry and some hydration might also be worthwhile. 

None of her Gryffindor friends where at the table, and her Hufflepuff best friend Jo’Ana was sitting next to Albus, she could sit across from Jo but that’s sit her beside Scorpius Malfoy and she wasn’t exactly sure how she felt about it quite yet. 

“Good morning Rosie!” Albus beamed up at her, seemingly not hung over. 

“Albus you went shot for shot with me... if you used a potion please tell me you have more.” 

“Of course I have more... I had to give Scorpius one too.” He grinned up at her, eating a sickening amount of bacon all at once. 

He motioned for her to sit, pretending not to notice how her eyes darted towards Malfoy, before retrieving a small vile of goopy looking potion. “This should help you out. Also why are you fidgeting?” He asked her, as she was twirling her finger around the loose pieces of her left braid.

“Me?” 

“No Merlins saggy left testie, of course I’m talking about you. You’re twisting your hair so hard it’s likely to fall out.” 

“Just a lot of urm- school work on my mind I guess.” 

“Should have skipped the party then huh?” Albus teased, divulging in his scrambled eggs. 

“It probably would have been in my best interest...” Rose mumbled only to see Scorpius staring at her intently. 

He bit his lip before blurting out a random question, it took a few minutes to realize what he said, “Did you finish the paper for Divination?”

“Wha- I mean no not yet?” She paused, she had finished it but she wanted to see where this was going. “Have you?” 

“No I’m stuck on the different types of crystal balls and uses and I was wondering if you could help me?” 

“Scorpius Malfoy asking for help from my cousin? You must still be drunk?” Albus teased his friend, a huge smile spreading across his face; maybe it was hope that he could hang out with the both of them without a fight breaking out. 

“I mean yeah, I can? I was gonna head to the library after I ate... I just have to go and get my bag because I was gonna go back to my dorm room and work.” Rose closed her eyes and huffed when she realized she was rambling.

Scorpius looked nervous, at least to her, and she was unsure if he was even going to bring it up. “Do you wanna walk with me to Gryffindor tower? Or do you want to go ahead and go to the library?” She paused after they were out of the Great Hall, he wouldn’t look at her. 

“I can walk with you I suppose.” He kept his eyes on his feet the entire way there, Rose frowned and couldn’t help but wonder if he even remembered it. She also couldn’t help but wonder if he had marks on him too. 

Reaching the tower she muttered the password to the portrait, “Flatterpiller” the portrait hole swung open and she gestured him inside. “I’ll just be a second,” she gave him a weak smile and headed up to her dorm. 

She grabbed her bag as well as his jumper before going back down the stairs. He wasn’t paying attention to her when she dropped his jumper on his lap, “Come on...” she almost hissed under her breath, trying not to make eye contact with the blonde. 

They didn’t say anything until they got situated in the library, Rose took out her Divination books and her parchment before letting her eyes linger on Scorpius, who had sat next to her instead of in front of her, as he pulled his own parchment out. 

“So.. I take it you do remember?” He asked so quietly she almost didn’t hear him, his face was still red from the jumper incident. 

“Bits and pieces...”

“Do you- I mean did I- are you using a concealing charm on your neck?” He finally spit out.

Rose snorted, “Of all the things you’re worried about you wonder if you bruised up my neck? Forget the fact of do you know if we used protection or not?” 

Scorpius’ eyes almost popped out of his head, “I don’t.. I can’t remember if I cast the charm.” 

“I got the day after charm done at the Hospital Wing and also got tested because I’m an idiot who slept with someone while wasted.” Rose was rambling under her breath. 

“Well that’s rude.”

“What’s rude?”

“Rude of you to assume that I’m nasty and sleep around...”

“Can we not fight about this right now?” Rose felt impatience creeping up. “What happened exactly?”

“We we’re looking for Al, and you just wouldn’t stop talking and you told me to make you and for some stupid reason I needed you. And it’s pretty obvious you felt the same.” He sounded defensive almost.

“I’m not mad, I know you were just as wasted as I was... I just want to know if we can move on? Maybe forget about it?” Rose sighed as her words came out. 

“What if I don’t want too?” 

She hadn’t been prepared for that question or for this change of events. “What do you mean?” 

“What if I might have liked it?” He moves so he was closer to her, their eyes locked on each other. 

“Liked what?” Rose looked up at his grey eyes over her lashes, she could see the smirk forming before it did. 

“Having control over you...” he tilted her chin up with his finger and her heart fluttered.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Rose stuttered. 

“You’re probably right.” He let his smirk fall, his eyes searching hers thoroughly, then he gently allowed his lips to find hers.

It didn’t last long before Rose pulled back, breathing heavily and facing towards the school work laid out in front of them. He glanced at her essay, “Just so you know Rose quartz is used for love divination.” He pushed his paper towards her “You can read over mine if you like?” 

Rose did and found some spelling mistakes and a few grammatical errors but had him fix them, Scorpius was a bright student, but all over the place in thought. Rose had hers organized really well, but missed some important facts and she fixed that as well. Her potions essay fell out of her bag and she realized it wasn’t finished yet. “I can help you with that too if you’d like?” He brushed against her hand and took the paper from her overlooking it and pulling his out as well. 

By time they were finished it was time for dinner, maybe even past time for dinner. “Rose?”

“Hmmm?” 

“I’m sorry for last night.” 

“I’m sorry too.” Rose sighed, looking at the boy she was finding more and more attractive by the second. 

“So.. dinner?”


End file.
